thegrafandomcom-20200215-history
The Doctor Saga
The Doctor Saga is made up of the first seven movies in Gra: the Original Series. The Story: Gra The ruler of the Land of Gra (Gra) has become a little too comfortable with his power and begins to abuse it. A soft-spoken man who goes only by the moniker of "The Doctor" schemes to put Gra in his place. He sets up a bomb in Gra's palace, destroying everything inside. Gra and The Doctor battle, and Gra wins. About to deliver his killing blow to The Doctor, Gra realizes how abusive he has been as a ruler and sets out to better himself and his land, starting with sparing the Doctor's life. Gra 2: The Return of X Factor Gra has turned into a more benevolent leader, but The Doctor has decided that he would make a better leader of the Land of Gra than Gra. He asks local wiseman Lector Laplander to give him a group of teleportation eggs to travel to the planet Mipular to gain support for his plan to overthrow Gra. Meanwhile, Gra is presented with a strange gift by someone who calls himself The Creator, who calls this gift "The Hammer." Gra finds the teleportation eggs and goes to Mipular with The Fruit Seeker to find The Doctor. There, he finds that the Hammer grants him power to rebuild; to create, as well as to destroy. Gra: The Reckoning: 3 The Doctor has gone mad with his lust for power. During his stay at Mipular, he and Lector Laplander developed a superbomb which The Doctor plans to use on Gra's rebuilt palace. When Gra finds out about The Doctor's plan, he is too late. The Doctor has already returned to the Land of Gra, and, underestimating his bomb's power, destroys more than the palace. He also destroys miles surrounding it, taking thousands of lives, his own included. Gra 4: Gra in Space Still in mourning over the deaths of countless subjects at the hands of The Doctor, Gra recluses himself and goes into space to find solitude. There he reflects on how he came to be: how be became the Gra and how he got his powers. He comes back to the Land of Gra and feels slightly better after his solitary meditation. However, his hatred returns when he finds out that Lector Laplander, the one who helped build the superbomb, has been spotted in the Land of Gra. Gra 5: Vengeance Gra embarks upon an epic journey to find and wreak vengeance upon Lector Laplander for the death of his people. He eventually finds Lector and bests him in a fight, but he soon realizes that vengeance will not bring him the solace he needs, and lets Lector go. Lector, unfortunately, has lost the use of one of his eyes from the fight and gets a surgery reminiscent of the one The Doctor went through to forever remind him of their similarities. Gra 6: Return of the Appetite: Return of the Doctor Years have passed. The Land of Gra is in chaos, with unregulated resistance movements performing tests and torture to find the source of their problem, the Chipavoriouses. They have caused fuel and fruit shortages, hindered scientific progress, and killed thousands. Then, somehow, The Doctor returns from the dead and manages to subdue the Chipavoriouses, and Gra, in graditude, again offers The Doctor a place in the Land of Gra, against the wishes of The Fruit Seeker. Gra 7: The Gra Line: Ta Ta Two The Doctor is dying, and only a cure from the Land of Gra's medicine man, who happens to be The Doctor's brother, can save him. However, when Gra seeks his help, the medicine man says that the only way he will help his dying brother is if he is given the position of the Gra. Gra reluctantly accepts. However, just as Gra gives the X Factor to The Doctor's brother and is about to give away his powers, he realizes that it was all just a plot by The Doctor to get Gra out of his position of power. Gra takes the X Factor back, retains his powers and banishes The Doctor and his brother from the Land of Gra. In their banishment, they find another outcast by the name of Pip Pop, whose past is shrouded in mystery. Together, they start thinking of another plan to get rid of Gra...